


Being Good Girls Together

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Horse dick, Lolicon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Riley's just so happy about being part of her new family with Taylor! And she knows just how the two of them will be having fun together. And if Missy wants to get involved as well, the more the merrier!
Relationships: Missy Birion/Taylor Hebert/Riley, Missy Biron | Vista/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Riley | Bonesaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: Being Good Girls (Parahumans)





	Being Good Girls Together

  
  
Riley was feeling a bit worried, but mostly she was feeling good. And also a little sad, because Jack and Siberian and everyone had died. But her family dying before had happened before and Riley hadn’t let that stop her! And just like last time, Riley had a new family lined up to take over! That was why she was going to Skitter’s house. Or was it Weaver? Or maybe just Taylor? Well, if she wanted to be Skitter, Riley could be Bonesaw, if she wanted to be Taylor, Riley could be Riley and if she wanted to be Weaver… well, Riley wasn’t sure what she’d call herself but she’d need to pick a new name anyway to be with her new family.  
  
Riley wasn’t certain how big her new family was going to be. It would have Taylor in it, obviously. Maybe once it would have had Cherish, but she had been a naughty girl and Riley didn’t think that Cherish would be a good fit even if Riley wanted or was able to undo what she had done (and she wasn’t sure she did). So that left… Dinah, maybe? She had seemed like the kind of girl who would make a nice sister in the bit of time that Riley had spent with her and Skitter.  
  
So maybe it would be a bit of a small family, but Riley was sure that it would work out just as well as Riley’s previous two families. And after a few years, she had to admit, it might end with everyone but her dying and she’d be part of a new family. But a few years was still _forever_!  
  
Riley didn’t bother to knock as she slipped inside of Skitter’s house. It was a good enough house, she supposed. Really, though, Riley rarely found buildings to be more interesting than the people living inside of them. And that was the case here as well!  
  
Before Riley had even closed the door, Skitter was appearing at the kitchen door, a knife appearing in her hand. Riley smiled at her and waved.  
  
“Hello, Skitter!” Riley said, swaying back and forth on her feet. “I’ve come to see you again!”  
  
Skitter wasn’t wearing a costume. That let Riley get a really good look at the expressions that were crossing her face. And there were some _good_ expressions there. Riley really liked seeing them, they put her on familiar ground after everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.  
  
“Bonesaw,” Skitter said quietly, as a rising buzz started to be heard from around Riley. “How did you get past the PRT patrols?”  
  
“Wait, it’s Bonesaw?” A second, younger voice said from the kitchen. Riley could see a blur of green behind Skitter. “I’ll call for help!”  
  
“Oh, you don’t need to do that!” Riley said, speaking cheerfully to disguise her nervousness. If other people got involved, they’d probably say that Riley and Taylor couldn’t be a family together and _then_ what would Riley do? “I’m just here to be with you.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Taylor asked nervously, shifting her grip on her butcher knife. Riley could tell that she wasn’t holding it in the right way to get the most penetration through meat with every slice. “How did you find out where I live?”  
  
“Oh, everyone knows that now,” Riley said, glad to be on easier ground now. “I just turned on the TV!” She paused, remembering that she had been asked some questions before that. “Oh, and the guards were all talking with some news people, telling them they weren’t allowed in. They didn’t even notice me!”  
  
Taylor muttered something underneath her breath. Riley could tell that there were a _lot_ of bugs around her now and she armed some of the bug bombs she had. Just the ones that would kill bugs, though, not people. Not when Taylor was close enough to breathe the gas in. And whoever was in the kitchen, of course.  
  
“Anyway, I had such a good time the past two times we met,” Riley said, slowly advancing to Taylor with a bigger smile than normal and outstretched arms, “and you made me feel so good, that I wanted to be with you some more. That’s okay, right?”  
  
Now Riley could get a view of who else was in the kitchen. It was a girl maybe a few years older than Riley and a few years younger than Taylor. She was either a cape or dressed up as one (probably a cape, which would make her a guard) and her green costume made her… Vista!  
  
Riley smiled at Vista and waved hello, but Vista didn’t smile back. Riley pouted. That was rude of her. Didn’t she know that Riley had switched sides and was working with her now? Oh, wait, she _didn’t_ , because Riley hadn’t said so! That was embarrassing!  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s okay!” Riley said with another big smile. “I heard that Taylor became Weaver now, so I’m joining you guys as heroes!”  
  
“You-you think it’s just that easy?” Vista asked, her jaw dropping. “You can just say you’re switching and that’s that? And how do you even know Weaver anyway?”  
  
“Oh, we had a bunch of special fun together,” Riley said, taking the final step into the kitchen and looking around. She was pretty sure that the three of them were the only ones around here right now. She wondered where Taylor’s father was, but supposed that he’d show up in time. “I captured her and I found out that she has a _huge_ penis!” Riley waved her hands around to show just how big it was. “She got a special Phallusy strain and it really worked wonders on her.”  
  
“Oh, do be quiet,” Taylor snapped, putting the knife down on the countertop. “Vista, a word with you?”  
  
Vista backed into a corner with Taylor, never once taking her eyes off of Riley. Riley swayed back and forth, humming a song to herself as she waited, watching Taylor whispering to Vista. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but Riley could, even through the visor, tell that even though Vista didn’t like what she was hearing, she was agreeing to it. Riley was _used_ to that kind of expression. She saw it all the time when Jack was talking to someone who was about to join.  
  
“Unbelievable,” Vista snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest and beating out a tattoo on her breastplate. “I can’t believe that the two of you would come up with that sort of plan.” Her gaze swung over to Riley. “Or that the two of _you_ would do something like that.”  
  
“You mean the S-E-X?” Riley asked, blushing quite a bit as she remembered her two times with Taylor and her penis. “Yeah, it was kind of naughty,” Vista snorted, “but it felt so _good_. In fact,” she stared at the ground, kicking the scuffed tile floor, “that’s kind of why I wanted to come over here today. Everyone’s really… I would like to feel like that again.”  
  
Vista made a coughing sound as she stared at Riley. Riley could just _barely_ see her eyes behind the visor and could tell that they were wide and shocked. Riley stared right back. It wasn’t like she was asking for something really weird here, was it?  
  
“Please, Taylor?” Riley asked, looking up at Taylor. “I’ll come with you afterwards if you want, but I want to be with you again. Please?”  
  
Taylor swayed from side to side, her mouth opening and closing. Then she nodded firmly, reaching down and shaking one of Riley’s hands. Riley smiled widely, her mood instantly turning herself around. She was going to get to do _it_. And it was going to feel just as good as last time, Riley was sure!  
  
“Then, uh, let’s head up to my room, okay?” Taylor asked. “That will be… better than here in the kitchen.”  
  
Riley looked around and shrugged. If Taylor wanted that, then why not get it? She took Taylor’s hand and stepped back to the stairs she had seen on her way in.  
  
“Wait,” Vista said, pushing herself off of the wall. “You’re not using the bathroom, Weaver, which means that I’m coming with you.”  
  
“Really?” Taylor said, blinking at her.  
  
“Really,” Vista said flatly, waving a hand through the air in a harsh motion. “Orders are orders, _especially_ when those orders involve _Bonesaw_ , of all people. You think I’m letting the two of you out of my sight, _together_?”  
  
“Fine, then by all means, come along to watch me and Bonesaw have sex,” Taylor said in a peevish voice. “We’ll act like we don’t even know you’re there.”  
  
“Wait, you can join us if you want,” Riley said, over her shoulder as Taylor guided her along the hall and up the stairs. “Dinah and Cherish both had a great time with me and Taylor and I’m sure that you will, too!”  
  
Vista stumbled on the stair she was stepping on, making a coughing sound. Taylor paused too, before going up the steps at a slightly faster rate than before. Riley looked back and forth as she was tugged along, wondering if she had said something wrong or not.  
  
Riley looked around as she entered Taylor’s room. It was… a bedroom! Riley had been in a lot of bedrooms over the years, though it had been a long while since she had been in one that she could call her own. It actually looked a bit dusty, like Taylor hadn’t been in it for a while. But the bed looked nice and soft! And small, so it was a good thing that Riley was so small, wasn’t it?  
  
“Okay,” Riley said, skipping into the center of the room and reaching down to grab the bottom of her skirt, “I’m really glad I get to be doing this with you, Taylor!”  
  
“I, uh, I’m, yeah,” Taylor said, her eyes getting wide as she watched Riley quickly strip naked in front of her. “This is great.”  
  
It didn’t take long at all before Riley was naked. She knew that she could have done it slower, done something more special in removing her clothing. But she wasn’t sure _how_ she was supposed to do that, so she just focused on what she did know. Getting out of her clothes quickly because there was chatter over the radio about a little girl wearing a bloodstained blue dress or something.  
  
Riley sat down on Taylor’s bed, swinging her legs back and forth, her feet not touching the floor. She smiled at Taylor and then at Vista, who was looking pretty uncomfortable against the far wall. Riley blinked a bit before realizing that Vista was doing something funny with the yard and a half of space between the two of them. It was like she didn’t trust Riley or something! Even though they were on the same side now.  
  
Riley turned her attention to Taylor. Taylor looked nice and handsome, in a girlish kind of way. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looked nice in them, better than she had in her Skitter costume. Riley wondered what she would look like as Weaver. And Riley supposed that she would have to get a proper costume as well, now that she was a hero.  
  
Taylor took a deep breath and started to undress. She seemed a bit nervous and Riley realized that she had always been knocked out before when they had had fun with each other. And Riley could remember getting _flooded_ with semen, so she knew that Taylor _had_ enjoyed herself.  
  
And Riley could see that Taylor was _already_ starting to enjoy herself. Her shaft was starting to get hard, twitching and pulsing as it grew larger and larger. It wasn’t as big as Riley remembered it being, but it was getting nice and big, the horse penis that Riley remembered seeing before.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” Vista muttered to herself as she looked at Riley and Taylor.  
  
Taylor actually being awake and aware was a new experience for Riley, but so were _lots_ of things. She wasn’t going to let it slow her down. She wiggled back and forth, feeling the arousal starting to build up inside of her as she watched Taylor join her on the bed. As soon as Taylor was sitting down, Riley was crawling into her lap, smiling gleefully as she sat down, wiggling around and pressing her small, firm butt against Taylor’s hot, hard shaft.  
  
“Um,” Taylor said in a shocked tone. Riley craned her head backwards to look up at Taylor. “Wow, okay, I wasn’t expecting that.” She looked up at Vista. “And you being here is making it kind of weird, Vista.”  
  
“Yes,” Vista said flatly. “ _Me_ being in the room is the weirdest thing about all of this.”  
  
Riley looked back and forth between the two before deciding that this wasn’t her problem. Instead, she pressed herself backwards against Taylor’s body, feeling her head resting against Taylor’s small breasts. Then, trying to get more comfortable, she lifted herself up so that Taylor’s penis fell between her legs. Riley sat back down and giggled. Now it was like _she_ had a penis!  
  
Riley could feel herself starting to get turned on as she rubbed herself back and forth against Taylor’s shaft. It was a nice, warm feeling inside of her, one that made her feel so _tingly_ inside. She loved it and really did want some more. And, of course, she wanted Taylor’s rod inside of her. That would feel _really_ good, even though Riley knew that she would have to take it slowly and carefully, because of how _big_ it was.  
  
Taylor took a deep breath and lifted her hands up, putting them on Riley’s body. That felt nice. That felt _really_ nice. Riley sighed in satisfaction as Taylor started to run her hands back and forth, touching Riley and making her feel all warm and tingly inside of her body. Taylor’s hands didn’t linger in any one place for very long, but that was alright. She was still doing a _really_ good job of making Riley feel good. Even though Riley knew that if Taylor touched _other_ parts of her, she could end up feeling even better. Just Riley’s thighs and stomach weren’t enough. She had breasts and a vagina that could be made to feel good, too!  
  
Technically, Riley knew that she didn’t have much in the way of breasts. They were smaller than Taylor’s. They were probably smaller than Vista’s. But she did have them. Or at least she would in a few years. Right now, they were just… works in progress, yeah, that was how she should describe them!  
  
“That feels nice,” Riley said happily as she leaned back against Taylor and spread her legs apart a bit further, “but I know how you could make me feel even better!” She grabbed Taylor’s hands and moved them to the right spots. “There. That will feel nice for the _both_ of us.”  
  
Taylor paused for a second but then started to touch Riley in just the right way! Riley had never really touched herself like this, but she still knew that they were erogenous zones. Riley moaned as she felt a shiver of pleasure run through her as Taylor’s hands started to touch her chest and rub against her vagina. It felt _really_ nice and Riley squirmed around, enjoying herself and feeling the arousal building up inside of her.  
  
She was going to need a _lot_ of arousal to take that monster shaft, she knew! A few thoughts about making the next few operations on herself focus on how to better handle Taylor’s rod flashed through Riley’s mind, but she wasn’t going to cut herself open right now to test those ideas out. Instead, she just rocked back and forth, feeling the lust growing inside of her. And seeing the list growing inside of Taylor, as her shaft got harder and harder and harder.  
  
“I can’t believe you have something that big inside of your panties,” Vista said, shaking her head back and forth.  
  
“And it’s going to be inside of me, soon!” Riley said happily, running her small hands up and down along the rod, feeling Taylor twitch as she touched her. “And it’s going to be great!”  
  
“I’m ready to go,” Taylor said quietly. “Are you, Riley?”  
  
“Yep!” Riley said. “Just take it slow, at least at first!”  
  
Taylor grabbed Riley’s hips. Riley squeaked as she was lifted up in the air, her vagina clenching down around nothing. This was it! She was about to feel _really_ good _really_ soon.  
  
Taylor gently lowered Riley down. Riley had one hand partially wrapped around Taylor’s rod, guiding it into the right hole. She wasn’t _adverse_ to anal sex, but she wanted to do something that she knew she would enjoy first.  
  
And Riley was _really_ enjoying this. She moaned as she felt herself start to get filled up, the shaft pressing against her lower lips and then sliding between them. Riley threw her head back, panting for breath as she felt herself get filled up and up and up. And there was still _so_ much of Taylor’s shaft left to go.  
  
Riley’s legs kicked against the bed as she clenched up, only for her inner walls to get forced apart by the large shaft as Taylor slowly lowered her down along it. She moaned, looking at Taylor, looking at Vista, looking at the ceiling and looking down at her own body as her small form was filled up with _dick_.  
  
Riley giggled nervously at the bad word, but it felt so _right_ to say it. Not that Riley could say much of anything right now. She was feeling _full_ , she was feeling _really_ full and it was all that Riley could do to keep herself together and not just start loudly moaning. She felt herself swallowing up inch after inch of the shaft and there was still so much more to take. At least Riley was past the halfway point!  
  
Riley moaned as she slid up. She hadn’t gone as far down along Taylor’s rod as she could have, but Riley thought that it would work better if she did it like this. Just a simple up and down motion, again and again and again!  
  
It was feeling good for Taylor as well, she could tell. Taylor’s rod was so _big_ and so _firm_ inside of her and it was making her feel so good. Riley and Taylor were both making some funny sounds as the two of them did this together.  
  
Riley could tell that Vista was watching them, her mouth hanging open. And Riley didn’t really care. Let her watch! Let her see how good this was feeling for Riley! Maybe she would join them and that would be _really_ fun.  
  
Riley was gasping as she felt her orgasm building up inside of her. She was feeling _really_ sensitive today and what Taylor was doing to her was just too good to withstand for long! Riley gasped and squeaked and moaned, feeling better and better. And she wasn’t even taking Taylor’s rod all of the way yet!  
  
All of a sudden, Riley came. It was a bit of a surprise to her, but so what? It still felt _good_ and Riley moaned, gasping and twitching and feeling a surge of love running through her body to Taylor. This was _amazing_. This was the best. She was so glad that she was getting to feel this and she was loving it so much and she could feel how her body was squeezing down around Taylor’s rod and she never wanted to go a single day without getting to feel this pleasure inside of her.  
  
Taylor stopped lifting Riley up and down along her shaft. Instead, she let Riley sit there, gasping for breath, panting and moaning as she felt the pleasure twitching around inside of her, pressing at her insides and making it so _hard_ to think of anything else other than how lucky she was to have a new family that would take care of her like this.  
  
“That was great, Taylor,” Riley said with a blissful smile, twisting around slightly to try and kiss Taylor. “I’m so happy that you did this for me!”  
  
“I liked it too,” Taylor said, running a hand down Riley’s front and pressing against her chest. That sent wonderful tingles all through Riley’s body. “But I can still keep going.”  
  
“Um,” Vista said from the corner, actually sounding a bit shy. “Maybe you could do it with me, too?”  
  
Riley looked over at Vista. Her helmeted head was looking down at the floor and then up at the two of them in quick jerks. And her body language said that she was a bit embarrassed. And Riley couldn’t think of a single reason she would possibly say no to her.  
  
“Of course you can,” Riley said with a beaming smile. “The more the merrier, right, Taylor?”  
  
“I… Yeah, sure, why not?” Taylor said in a surprisingly loud voice. “I can’t see why it would be bad to fuck two kids at once. Why don’t you get naked and get on over here, Vista?”  
  
Was Taylor being sarcastic? Riley thought that she might be being sarcastic. And there was no reason for her to say something like that!  
  
Vista took a deep breath and started to remove her costume. She looked pretty, Riley thought. Nice blonde hair, just like Riley, with a cute round face. And she did have the barest start of a pair of breasts on her chest, cute little things that poked out, with stiff nipples. Riley thought that she looked nice and pretty and that she would probably look even better on top of Taylor’s rod.  
  
“I know that I’m not… well-developed,” Vista said in a tone that sounded kind of rehearsed. “But,” her voice got a lot more natural, “if you’re doing this sort of thing with Bonesaw, you don’t really want big breasts, do you?”  
  
“I, um, I don’t care one way or another?” Taylor said, scooting to the side to let Vista sit down next to her. “And this is the first time that I’ve ever been awake for this.”  
  
Vista shook her head as she sat down next to Riley. Riley smiled at her and moaned, feeling how _full_ she was, with Taylor’s rod still buried inside of her. Riley grabbed Vista’s hand and placed it on her stomach. Vista looked down with wide eyes and shook her head.  
  
“How can something that big fit inside someone as tiny as Bonesaw?” Vista asked. “Wait, I answered my own question, didn’t I?”  
  
“I’m _not_ Bonesaw anymore!” Riley said, crossing her arms and pouting. “I’m just Riley right now, okay? And what’s your name?”  
  
Vista hesitated for a second. Then she threw her hands up into the air and sighed.  
  
“Sure, what the hell. I’m already naked and about to have my first time with a pair of ‘reformed’ villains! Why not go all the way, huh? I’m Missy Birion, pleasure to meet you!”  
  
She stuck her hand out with a scowl. Riley pretended not to notice and shook the hand, shifting around a bit as she felt Taylor _inside_ of her. So very deep inside of her and making her feel so very good.  
  
“Do you want to take over here?” Riley asked, pointing at the part of Taylor’s rod that was sticking out of her.  
  
“I… don’t think I’m ready to take something that big inside of me right now,” Missy said, looking down at the rod jutting out of Riley’s vagina. “I’m, um, I’m going to need…”  
  
“Some stimulation?” Taylor asked. Missy blushed and nodded silently. “We can do that. Riley, get off of me, please.”  
  
Riley pulled herself off of Taylor’s rod, feeling so _empty_ when it left her. She shivered and rubbed her clitoris and labia, feeling wonderful tingles spreading through her as she got on Taylor’s other side. She looked down at Taylor’s rod and giggled, seeing her own arousal spread all across the shaft. It was a nice look, she thought.  
  
“Why don’t the two of us give Taylor a blowjob?” Riley asked, feeling a bit embarrassed at saying something like _that_.  
  
“I was thinking the same thing,” Taylor said, slowly sliding a hand down along Riley’s and Missy’s backs to their rear. “And I’ll try and get you, uh, ready, Missy.”  
  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Missy said, pushing herself down so that her shoulders were resting on Taylor’s thighs. “I’ve never done anything like this before, so don’t be expecting the sun, moon and stars, alright?”  
  
“I have!” Riley said. “I’ll show you what to do, okay?” She reached over and patted Missy’s shoulder as she lowered herself down, face to face with Missy and with Taylor’s shaft standing up in between them.  
  
Riley breathed out and wrapped her hands around Taylor’s rod. Missy did the same, her hands right above Riley’s. Then Riley started to stroke up and down. Missy mostly matched the pace, though their hands bumped into each other every now and then. But it was all good!  
  
Then Missy leaned forward, kissing the top of Taylor’s rod. She could taste the precum that was dribbling out of Taylor’s tip. It was… a taste. Not the weirdest thing that Riley had ever put in her mouth, that was certain! Riley ran her tongue along it and soon Missy joined her, the two of them working together to take care of the huge shaft in front of both of them.  
  
As they were working, Riley could feel Taylor’s hand on her butt, squeezing it as hard as she could. Which wasn’t hard enough to break the vial Riley had inserted in her left cheek. Quite a good thing, since that strain was potent enough to even kill _Riley_ if it was exposed to oxygen.  
  
And Riley was sure that Taylor was doing the same to Missy. Riley could hear Missy making quite a few surprised little squeaks as she got felt up and Riley had to hope that Missy was enjoying this as much as Riley was.  
  
And Riley really _was_ enjoying this. She shivered in excitement as she bobbed up and down along Taylor’s rod, trying to take as much of it into her mouth as she could. She couldn’t even get past the flared head but that was alright! Missy could, it seemed.  
  
Well, that made sense. Missy was a few years older than Riley and she did have a bigger body. Still a lot smaller than Taylor’s, of course, but if Riley could take Taylor’s shaft inside of her, then she was sure that Missy would be able to do the same!  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Taylor said in a quiet voice.  
  
Riley brightened up at that and kept on licking the side of Taylor’s shaft, planting kisses and running her tongue along the hot, hard meat. She wiggled around in excitement, pressing her rear upwards, against Taylor’s hand.  
  
“What was that?” Missy asked, turning her head to the side to look up at Taylor as she took her mouth off of Taylor’s shaft. “What did you-!”  
  
The first blast of semen hit Missy right in the cheek. She jerked back, which meant that the rest of the orgasm was evenly split between Missy and Riley’s faces and chests. Riley giggled at the shocked look on Missy’s face as she stared down at herself.  
  
Riley was in a pretty similar state, but she didn’t mind. She was _used_ to getting covered with stuff coming out of people, though she normally wore clothes for that’ sort of thing. She ran her fingers across the cum splattered across her face and giggled again, reaching over to kiss Missy and taste the semen there.  
  
Missy made a shocked sound at that and her eyes got wide again as Riley kissed her, running her tongue up along Missy’s face and coming away with a _lot_ of semen on her tongue. It tasted nice and Riley swallowed, before letting her mouth hang open again.  
  
“You, I,” Missy said, sounding like she was in shock, “I can’t believe this!”  
  
“I can,” Taylor said. “Now, are you ready to actually take this inside of you, Missy?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, sure, why not, I’ll give it a go,” Missy said, shaking her head back and forth and looking down at the large shaft right in front of her face.  
  
“Alright!” Riley said excitedly, crawling across Taylor’s lap and tackling Missy. “Here, you can do both of us at the same time, Taylor!”  
  
Riley pushed Missy back until the older, larger girl was laying flat on her back, staring up at Missy. Riley wiggled around on top of Missy, getting comfortable and smiling down at her. She hoped that Taylor was enjoying this view. But really, how couldn’t she be? Riley was looking _great_ , she knew.  
  
“Okay,” Taylor said, reaching down and grabbing Riley’s hips. “Here it goes.”  
  
Riley leaned down and kissed Missy, doing her best to make the other blonde girl feel good. She reached in between them and rubbed at Missy’s small breasts, feeling a bit of fat there, underneath the skin. Missy made a moaning sound into Riley’s mouth as they kissed and it made Riley feel all nice and warm inside at the thought of how good she was making Missy feel.  
  
Riley could feel Taylor behind her, but she couldn’t feel Taylor’s _penis_. That was going to be something for Missy to get to feel, Riley knew. But she could still wiggle her hips around and try to angle things so that her clitoris pressed up against Missy’s crotch. That felt _nice_ and Riley really enjoyed it.  
  
“Oh!” Missy moaned, her eyes going wide. “I feel it! It’s right _there_.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m about to slide in,” Taylor said. “Just try to relax, okay, Missy?”  
  
“How could anyone relax when she’s naked and in the same room as you two?” Missy groused.  
  
Riley frowned and kissed Missy again, trying to get rid of all of those bad thoughts. This was a _happy_ time and missy should be feeling just as happy as Missy was feeling.  
  
Riley could tell when Taylor started to slide into Missy. Missy made a moaning sound and her eyes got _really_ big. It was pretty cute, actually. Riley giggled and kissed her again, while sneaking her other hand down to stroke at Missy’s vagina. She could feel the shaft inside of Missy and Riley stroked that as well. But mostly she felt up Missy’s vagina, feeling the plump, wet lips down there.  
  
Missy was making some really cute sounds as Taylor pushed into her. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide as she stared up at Riley. Riley stared back down at her, feeling wonderful as she kissed Missy.  
  
And Missy was finally starting to kiss back! Missy wrapped her arms around Riley’s neck and squeezed down on Riley’s shoulders. Nowhere near hard enough to hurt her, of course and it was pretty nice to see just how excited Missy was as she tried to deal with everything that she was feeling. And Riley wasn’t going to give up now. She was going to keep on kissing Missy and keep on hoping that Taylor would be interested in her as well.  
  
“Big, big, big, it’s so big,” Missy said in a moaning voice. “So big, I can’t take it, it’s so big.”  
  
“Of course you can take it,” Riley said with a smile. “We all have! And so can you.”  
  
Missy moaned and shivered. And then she came. It _had_ to be an orgasm. And it was really, really nice to see as Riley stared right into Missy’s eyes as she came. She twitched around, gasping and shaking and moaning and it was so _very_ sweet. It probably felt even better for Taylor.  
  
“Shit!” Taylor swore. “That’s tight!”  
  
Missy didn’t respond. She just kept on making little gasping noises, staring into Riley’s eyes with a dazed expression. It was super cute! Riley giggled and stroked Missy’s face.  
  
It was hard to tell what Taylor was doing behind the two of them. So Riley only realized that Taylor wasn’t inside of Missy anymore when she felt the tip of Taylor’s horse-like shaft pressing against the entrance to Riley’s butt!  
  
That made Riley’s eyes get _really_ wide and she twisted around to look at Taylor. Taylor had a calculating look on her face as she squeezed down on Riley’s rear, her shaft visible and _huge_.  
  
“Um,” Riley said nervously, biting her lip, “I’m not sure if…”  
  
“Uh?” Missy asked, still sounding a bit dazed. When she looked up, she quickly realized what was going on. “Yes, do it, Weaver. Fuck that slut’s butt!”  
  
Riley didn’t even have time to scold Missy about her language. Because Taylor was sliding into her. Into her _rear_. It was big, it was really big, it was so very big! Riley made a gurgling sound as she felt the shaft poking deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her _up_ and making it super hard to think about anything besides the shaft that was entering her, going deeper and deeper.  
  
“Oh, that’s tight. That’s really tight,” Taylor was saying from a million miles away. “But it’s really good.”  
  
Riley couldn’t respond. She just gurgled as she felt the shaft reaching so _deeply_ inside of her. It was so big and Taylor was still pushing more and more of it into Riley’s rear. She couldn’t- she was- Riley moaned again, her eyes going wide as she stared down at Missy’s face.  
  
“Oh, that’s so hot,” Missy moaned. “Did I look like this when you were inside of me?”  
  
“Probably,” Taylor said. “You two were too busy kissing for me to get a really good idea.”  
  
Riley moaned again, feeling the pleasure welling up inside of her. It wasn’t _quite_ like how she had felt with Taylor inside of her vagina, but it still felt _really_ good. Riley moaned once more, feeling arousal leaking out of her. She was- she was _really_ liking this. A _lot_.  
  
Taylor was starting to move in and out of Riley now, her shaft stretching Riley out and turning her into such a lewd girl as the pleasure pressed against Riley’s mind. Riley couldn’t do anything but hold on tight to Missy as Missy smiled up at her, looking a bit smug as she did so.  
  
Then Taylor pulled out of Riley. Riley moaned once more, this time in disappointment. She had been feeling so good and now she was feeling so empty. But she just couldn’t get her body to work enough to try and get Taylor to come back inside of her.  
  
It was quickly obvious where Taylor had gone. This time, Missy’s eyes got _really_ wide. She made a squeaking sound and bucked around underneath Riley.  
  
“Wait, wait, that’s my ass, you can’t think that it will- ohhhhhhhhhh!”  
  
Missy’s eyes crossed as Taylor obviously slid into her rear. Riley was going to have to have a talk with Missy about bad language but right now, she was just fine with watching Missy get filled up and _up_ , getting to feel what Taylor had done to Riley. It was obviously just as strong and potent as it had been with Riley.  
  
Taylor started to breathe heavily as she slid in and out of Missy. Riley could actually feel Missy’s body jerking back and forth underneath her. It was actually kind of hot and Riley could feel a funny sort of pleasure spreading through her. It was like what she had seen with Dinah, way back then.  
  
“Oh, it’s big, so big, how could you get a cock this big?” Missy whined, twitching around underneath Riley.  
  
Riley thought that the best way to stop Missy from swearing was to kiss her. So that was exactly what she did, pressing her lips up against Missy’s mouth and sliding her tongue into Missy’s mouth. Missy kept on moaning and didn’t fight it. So Riley kept on kissing her and kept on enjoying what she was doing and feeling.  
  
And the entire time, Riley could feel Taylor’s hands on her butt. The older girl was squeezing down on her rear, kneading and groping it. It felt pretty nice, really and Riley enjoyed what she was feeling. It wasn’t good enough to make her orgasm from it, but it was still _fun_. Riley still hoped that Taylor would slide her penis back inside of her soon, though.  
  
As the two young girls kept on rocking back and forth, Taylor kept on panting above them. It was a really obvious sign of how much she was enjoying herself. The most obvious sign that Riley could tell, since she wasn’t able to feel Taylor’s shaft right now.  
  
Almost as soon as Riley thought that, Taylor was sliding into her vagina again. Riley was feeling pretty wet and loose, but Taylor was still so _big_ and she was reaching in so deeply inside of her. Riley squeaked and squealed and it didn’t matter all that much, because Taylor was still pounding in and out of her so _quickly_. Maybe it wasn’t all that fast compared to how two normal people had sex, but with how _tight_ and small Riley was, it felt like a speedster was pounding Riley’s vagina.  
  
And it was feeling good. There was no way to deny that. Riley was gasping as she felt an orgasm rising up inside of her. She was feeling _really_ good. She wasn’t going to need much more before she was able to cum.  
  
And almost as soon as Riley thought that, Taylor pulled out of her and slid into Missy again. Riley couldn’t tell _which_ hole Taylor was entering, but it also didn’t really matter. Because Missy was the one getting… _fucked_ (Riley felt ashamed at herself for not being able to think of a better way to put it) and not Riley. Didn’t Taylor know how badly Riley needed this?  
  
“Please, Taylor,” Riley moaned, in between kissing Missy. “Please, get back inside of me!”  
  
“No!” Missy moaned. “You’re making me feel so good, I need you to keep on making me feel like this!”  
  
If Missy had anything else to say, she didn’t have the breath to form the words. She started moaning, her eyes rolling up in her head as Taylor kept on thrusting in and out of whatever hole she was sliding in and out of. Riley felt _kind_ of happy for her, getting to feel this good. But mostly Riley wanted to feel that good herself! She was _horny_ and she wanted this, she wanted it so _badly_.  
  
Taylor’s hands on Riley’s rear just weren’t enough for Riley. She needed that penis, she needed it _inside_ of her. Riley really, really needed it.  
  
Riley rocked back and forth on top of Missy, trying to get Taylor to slide back inside of her. And it worked! After only a few minutes of… using Missy, Taylor slid out of her and slid into Riley again. Riley moaned in sweet, sweet relief, feeling herself getting filled up and up and up. She didn’t even care that it was in her butt. It just felt too _good_ to care about that sort of thing! Riley moaned and looked down at Missy.  
  
Missy actually looked kind of betrayed. Had she been really close to cumming as well, right before Taylor had pulled out of her? If so, Riley felt sorry for her. But she couldn’t feel _too_ sorry for her, because Riley was feeling so very good and she was going to cum soon, she just needed Taylor to stay inside of her for a bit longer!  
“Please, please, I’m going to cum, please stay inside of me, please, Taylor,” Riley moaned, bucking backwards against Taylor.  
  
“Should I?” Taylor asked in a teasing voice. “Missy looks like she needs an orgasm.”  
  
“Yes!” Missy moaned, almost throwing Riley off of her as she bucked around. “Please, I want to cum, it feels so good whenever you’re inside of me, I want to cum so badly!”  
  
“Well, that sounds pretty convincing to me,” Taylor said with a chuckle in her voice. “Here you go, Missy.”  
  
“No!” Riley squeaked, squeezing down _hard_ to try and keep Taylor inside of her.  
  
She couldn’t get anywhere near tight enough and Taylor pulled right of her, leaving Riley feeling so _empty_ and needy and she could feel her arousal leaking out of her and Riley needed it so _badly_. She stared down at Missy with _betrayal_ written all over her face, betrayal at this cruel, cruel thing that Missy had done to her.  
  
“T-Taylor, don’t you remember all of the fun things we did together?” Riley asked in a moan. “How it felt to have me wrapped around your shaft?”  
  
“Of course I don’t,” Taylor said, squeezing Riley’s small butt. “You knocked me out for both of those times and had sex with me without me knowing about it. I don’t really remember _anything_ from those.”  
  
“Who cares?” Missy demanded. “I’m going to cum soon, cum, cum, cum, I’m going to cum!”  
  
Riley whined in desperate need as she stared down at Missy’s face. Even with everything that Riley was feeling right now, she had to admit that Missy looked pretty cute as she gasped for breath and bucked against Riley’s body, trying to get that shaft to sink deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
Then Missy came. It was _really_ obvious that she was cumming. Riley was a bit worried that the PRT guards were going to know that Missy was cumming. Riley was barely able to stay on top of Missy and only managed it by spreading her legs far apart on either side of her. Missy was gasping and whining and bucking around and looking _really_ cute as she came.  
  
“Fuck, that’s one tight asshole,” Taylor moaned. “It’s like a velvet vise or something!”  
  
Riley could barely hear Taylor over the sounds that Missy was making. It was hard to say that they were _bad_ sounds. They were actually pretty hot. Riley could feel arousal leaking out of her as she stared down at the older girl as she came her brains out.  
  
And then Taylor was pushing into her! And that was better. That was _so_ much better. Riley moaned, feeling Taylor’s shaft pushing deep inside of her vagina, opening her up, making her feel _good_. Riley knew that she wasn’t going to last long. And that she was probably going to end up looking like Missy underneath her when she was done.  
  
Missy was obviously out of it. She had cum super hard and there was just no thinking going on inside of her head right now at _all_. Her jaw was hanging open and her eyes weren’t really focusing on Riley as Riley rocked back and forth on top of her. She was breathing in short, sharp gasps and Riley could feel the twitches in every part of her body.  
  
Riley was jerking around as well as Taylor drove in and out of her vagina. She was feeling so _stretched_ , so opened up and she was loving it so much. She just wanted Taylor to keep on going and going, to never stop and to make Riley feel _wonderful_ as the pleasure soared through her. Just a little bit more, she just needed a little bit more sensation and she was going to cum.  
  
And then she did. Riley gasped as the long-delayed pleasure built up inside of her and rolled through her mind. Riley gasped and twitched, feeling the wonderful, world-shaking pleasure. She couldn’t think of anything but the hot, hard, thick rob buried inside of her. It was the _best_. It was exactly what Riley needed to feel.  
  
It was the _only_ thing that Riley could feel. There was just no room inside of her head for anything else right now. She just had to keep on feeling good and everything _would_ be good. Riley moaned and kissed Missy, who dazedly kissed her back. Neither of them were able to do anything else but cum and feel _good_.  
  
Riley moaned as she kissed Missy. It felt so good to kiss the other girl and it was really the only thing that Riley could properly think about right now. She was feeling _good_ and she was glad for how good she was feeling. She loved this feeling.  
  
“That’s it!” Taylor groaned. Riley couldn’t really pay attention to her right now. Not when her mind was feeling so wonderfully blank and pink. “I’m cumming!”  
  
Riley moaned again as a fresh wave of pleasure shot through her as Taylor started to fill Riley’s vagina up with semen. There was a _lot_ of it. A ton of it, really. Even in the short amount of time that Taylor’s penis was inside of Riley before she pulled it out of the small girl. A moan from Missy told Riley what Taylor had done.  
  
Riley could distantly hope that Missy was enjoying the feeling of getting filled up with cum. It had to be a really nice sensation, right? One that anyone would enjoy. She kissed Missy again, trying to share this wonderful sensation and make it last longer and longer.  
  
Riley’s entire body was twitching from the pleasure she was feeling as she felt the lust filling her up. There was just no way for her to think of anything else _but_ the good feeling inside of her. And Riley didn’t want to think of anything else, either. It was a struggle to even remember her own name and right now, Riley didn’t _want_ to struggle. She just wanted to feel good. And she was feeling so _very_ good as the pleasure spread through her entire body a s she felt Missy underneath her and Taylor behind her.  
  
Taylor collapsed on top of them, barely managing to roll to the side and pulling Missy and Riley into a hug. Riley sighed in satisfaction, feeling Taylor’s slowly softening shaft between her legs, as well as the semen leaking out of her. She could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. Come to that, she could feel Missy’s and Taylor’s hearts beating as well, with how closely they were pressed up against one another.  
  
This was pretty much perfect, Riley thought. How could anything be better? She was here with her new family, feeling great with them, getting to do all kinds of fun things. And once they got some energy back, then they could keep _on_ having fun! Riley wondered what kinds of fun that would end up being. She had a few ideas, but she wasn’t sure just yet. But there was plenty of time to think that sort of thing over.  
  
Riley wrapped an arm around Taylor and another around Missy. She was feeling _so_ good and she didn’t want this pleasure to ever stop. This was just the _best_. Sex was the best. Riley wanted to have some more sex.  
  
And she was pretty sure that her new family members would want to have it just as much as she would.


End file.
